


Morning

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Mild Innuendo, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: an early morning with Suraya and Taevas





	Morning

Taevas wouldn’t really call herself a morning person, but, compared to Suraya, anyone would be. It’s not much later than five am when El slowly starts waking her by flooding Light into their link, rousing her in a strange sensation she adjusted to years ago.

Propping herself up in bed her eyes blink open, a line of orange Dawn-light cast across her face from where the curtains are slightly ajar. Her head is still groggy from sleep, but she can’t help but smile at the sight of Suraya, face pushed into the crevice between their pillows and hair splayed around her head in a messy halo.

With a silent, only half-joking prayer to the Traveler, she begins the long process of slowly disentangling herself from Suraya, both from where their legs are twined together, to the tanned arm wrapped around her waist. When she’s finally free Suraya is still quietly sleeping away, so she leans over to press a kiss to her wife’s forehead and silently leaves the room.

Dressed only in slacks and a tank top she pads through their apartment, pausing in the kitchen where the counters and table are blanketed in orange hues. She skims her hand over the surface of a slightly messy counter, letting the amber light catch her cerulean skin and reflect off the starlight that swirls beneath it.

She sets the kettle on the side with a full tank of water, watching the City come to life as it boils. As the sun rises over the skyline the air lightens, orange shifting to paler hues while lights start to shine through windows and those with early shifts already line the streets.

When it’s fully boiled she pours the scalding water into two mugs. Her own is a simple pale blue, a gift from Devrim last Dawning, with her usual tea blend and two sugars, while Suraya’s is a slightly dulled green, complete with a simple teabag (she’s used to not having access to any tea at all, so it’s going to take a while for her to find a favourite).

With Suraya’s mug in hand she nudges their door open, smiling at the form of her wife bundled under their layers of thick soft blankets. Setting the cup down on their bedside table, she gently rouses the other Hunter, laughing softly when she groans awake,

“’s too early.” She complains, but still reaches out, almost instinctively, to take her tea. Tae laughs again as Suraya inhales deeply, which causes her to shift her attention. “Don’t mind the view though.” She mumbles as her eyes take in the sight of Tae’s exposed arms.

Her laugh this time is more of a snort, and she reaches out to lightly and playfully shove Suraya’s arm. She pads back out to the kitchen to fetch her tea then returns, setting it down next to Suraya’s discarded mug on the bedside table.

They have some time spare, anyway.


End file.
